The autonomous cars or vehicles are subject of intense research today. The safety is one of the most important issues in this technology. Thus, the system security is very important for the integrity of the control and functions of the car. In addition, the large number of the units or cars under consideration in a given situation makes the analysis extremely difficult, unless we can somehow limit the scope of analysis, or limit the input, with respect to the number of cars or amount of data received, per unit time.
This invention addresses two important pillars in connected vehicle technology: The first one is related to the security 1609.2 format and its main two functions: signing and verification. The second one is continuation to Savari's prior invention (shown above, as parent case) and explain how the noise level and signal strength can be used effectively to filter undesired connected nodes.
There is no prior art or product in the industry that teaches the following features in our disclosure here.